Soaring Through The Sky
by Syrlai
Summary: There wasn't one place where Tsuna couldn't relax completely without a demonic tutor from hell and all his mafia-related problems following everywhere he goes. He knows he shouldn't be using his powers for selfish reasons but just this once... just this once he'll escape from all this for a while. Somewhere where no one will be able to follow him as he soars. One-shot


**Ahaha, I know I shouldn't be making these oneshots when I'm supposed to be updating Trinisette, Unleashed and TU Family Tales but I got attacked by plot bunnies! D: **

**It's horrible really... I couldn't focus unless I had these damn bunnies finished... I didn't know what came to me when I thought of this but I've never seen Tsuna exploit his powers or at least used it for himself. I know that he would never do that but I just wondered if he ever thought about his powers before, did he like them or not?**

**Then I had this awesome idea of him flying through the skies and this just popped out like WHAM! I couldn't help it, so here it is :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but if I did, I would have Giotto kick Iemitsu's ass through all seven hells! **

* * *

Whith great power comes with great responsibility.

At least, that's what Tsuna thinks when it came to his powers. He had never once thought that he was powerful, only that he was strong enough to take care of any problem that threatened to hurt his friends and family. He didn't hate his gift, no, he didn't even know what to make out of it.

Blasting buildings to rubble, barbecuing his opponents till they're nice and crispy, flying at the speed of a jet and the force of a comet with every punch and kick he does didn't exactly made him sure about it. It came with it's quirks though, when he went into Hyper Dying Will mode he feels in peace. His mind was clear of worries and he was able to focus solely on the task ahead. If only he can do that with his tests then maybe he would get a good grade for once.

It bothered him that his gifts can only be used to cause destruction.

This was how Tsuna thought as he sat on one of the old worn out benches at the roof of his school.

Gokudera and Yamamoto had went to buy from the store and Reborn had gone to take care of something that suspiciously sounded like 'Reborn's-Lesson-From-Hell-For-Tsuna'.

While Reborn was gone, Tsuna was going to make use of his absence by sitting there enjoying the peace. He looked up at the sky and thought about his powers once again.

Besides from the Hyper Intuition that he had, Tsuna hadn't thought anything positive of his powers. He didn't have much time before to just take things easy, he no longer had the time to stop and look around from a different point of view. From a different set of eyes. It was always him charging into battle with his eyes furrowed and his fists raised to fight. He never tried using his powers other than fighting, always protecting and always alert.

As much as he wanted to use his gifts as little as possible, he couldn't deny the fact that it was a part of him.

Before he could think any more the door opened and Gokudera and Yamamoto came in bickering with each other(it was more of a one-sided argument). Tsuna stood up and gave them one of his biggest smiles.

Later, after running from his house with Reborn shooting him like a madman at his heels. After getting far away, he slowed down to a walk. He sighed and looked up to a sky. For once, he wanted to be away somewhere where no one would bother him, even if it was only a while. Just looking at the sky, he suddenly had an idea. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pills and swallowed two.

The flame ignited on his forehead and he felt a familiar sense of peace. Before anyone could notice a a strange boy on fire, he took off to the skies.

Everything was so different while he was up in the air. People were nothing but little moving dots in his eyes, he didn't realize how big the world really was; he could see the forests stretching far and wide around Namimori. He wasn't afraid of heights. Ever since he started doing aerial battles, he no longer had the fear of falling to his death, instead, he had a fear of being shot in the sky. A flock of birds flew past him and disappeared in the clouds. Tsuna turned and followed them. The clouds dampened his clothes a bit but his flames kept him warm.

It felt nice, being in the air. He twirled in the sky, shaping the clouds to his imagination. He closed his eyes and left himself drift.

This is what he was looking for, a sanctuary. A place where he had nothing to worry about, a place to escape to when everything got to much.

It was his domain.

His eyes opened and excitement coursed through his veins. A smile full of boyish mirth graced his usual battle-hardened face and he extinguished his flames on the palms of his hands. He free fell thirty-thousand feet in the air and continued to fall. He let out a whoop and propelled himself upward, going in a loop before he blasted upwards again. He shot through the clouds until he found himself in cloud wonderland.

He stayed up there for a while, taking in the sight.

This is what meant to soar through the sky.

The wind blew his bangs and he sighed. He had always been aware what the role of the Sky was, _"Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them."_ but he hasn't seen it literally in the stayed in midair for a while before descending in a forest near Namimori - he couldn't land somewhere were people would see.

When his feet touched the earth, the flame on his forehead extinguished and he gazed longingly towards the sky.

It was like a dream but unlike dreams, Reborn can't invade it with his endless storm of bullets and that he can go back there anytime. Turning towards Namimori, he started running back for the sun was setting. He loved his friends and family, he wouldn't give them up for anything but no one can take his little escape from reality now.

He made it to his neighborhood not thinking of what will happen when he comes home, whether Reborn would continue 'tutoring' him or his room blowing up to pieces. There was only one thought that occupied his mind, one that Reborn himself couldn't figure it out when he saw the light of adventure in his student's eyes.

It was that he couldn't wait to soar through the sky again.

* * *

**Well now, I feel so much better and I can't wait to update TU Family Tales with 'Lullaby' staring with G and Gokudera :)**

**I know I usually don't ask for this but review? Just wanna hear your opinions about Tsuna flying.**

**Thanks for reading! Ciao! **


End file.
